


I Think It Runs in the Family

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Bruce can keep a secret, Doctor Bruce, Drabble, HybridComplex made me do it, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Science Family, Science Husbands, The Hulk isn't dumb, Tony is a worrying parent, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Science Family story, in which Tony is a worry wart father, Bruce is relatively indifferent, Peter is being mysterious and the Avengers decide to help Spidey out. Hulk notices something amiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think It Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> HybridComplex made me do it. Seriously. I watched the new Spider-Man, saw an inspiring gif on Tumblr... I might have resisted, but...
> 
> One-shot, for now. Could wind up as part of a series, but it'll be a "when I feel like it" sort of deal. A little back story: Tony may or may not be Peter's bio-father through wacky coincidences. I haven't decided yet. It works out in my head, at least ^^'

“How did he do it?” Tony was staring at the computer screen, wide-eyed. Stark Tower was momentarily without Jarvis as Tony stared at his complex coding. Bruce sat next to him, watching the lines scroll past. He wasn’t much of a programmer, but Tony gave him kudo’s for trying. At that point in time, Jarvis was so complex that even Tony would need days to unravel it and find any errors.

“He is your son,” said Bruce, and Tony knew without looking he was smirking. "I think it runs in the family."

He sighed. “Yeah, but I always assumed... I mean, his thing is in chemistry and biology, not computer programming, and to write a subroutine into Jarvis’s base code so complex that even _I_ can’t find it is a very impressive feat. Beyond impressive.”

Bruce rubbed his shoulders and Tony closed his eyes on the black and white readouts, leaning back into the physicists clever hands.

“I just want to know where he’s going all the time. He comes home so beat up...”

Bruce sighed. “The last year’s been a lot to deal with for him.”

“I know.”

Tony shut the program and rebooted the AI. Somehow Peter managed to program Jarvis to delete any information about when he left Stark Tower, and selectively edit the cameras in his room so no one had any idea what he got up to. Peter was used to the privacy of the old condo. Living in Stark Tower full time had taken its toll.

They went upstairs. Peter had been absent for the last few hours. Tony was monitoring the police radio to make sure Peter was never mentioned in any kind of trouble, and so far nothing had been going on beyond a brief mention of Spiderman. He’d gotten pretty popular the last little while, ever since the issue with Dr. Curt Conners. Tony still felt bad about not being able to help in that debacle – he and Bruce had been overseas at a symposium – and he’d felt no end of guilt when he’d learned Peter’s school had been attacked, and that his girlfriend’s dad had been killed by the raging monster.

Bruce started to chop vegetables for dinner while Tony watched the city outside of the windows and he fought the urge to call Peter on his cell. He was a big boy, and Tony refused to be an anxious, worry-wart father.

Out in the city there was a blast of light, and a fireball streaked through the air as one of the buildings in the distance exploded. No doubt Spiderman was involved, but Tony felt that all superheroes needed a hand. Besides, Coulson had been actively trying to recruit him so maybe a personal appearance from an Avenger would go a long way.

“Jarvis? Get the Mark VII ready,” he said, and turned to his lover. “Bruce, suit up. Shit’s going down in midtown.”

“That’s probably not a good idea,” he said, coming up alongside of Tony. “Without an obvious villain to attack, the Other Guy might do more harm than good.”

“Eh, you know he likes to mother hen me. He probably won’t want me to go off on my own.”

“True,” said Bruce drily, following Tony out onto the terrace. Tony looked back to see Bruce working the socks off his feet and unbuttoning his shirt. “What do you suppose is happening?”

“Not aliens, Fury hasn’t called. But you never know.” He stepped onto his launch platform and as he walked his suit assembled. “Jarvis, if Peter calls, patch him through please. Otherwise, hold my calls.”

_“Of course, sir.”_

“What other Avengers are around?”

_“Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton are available, but Thor and Mr. Rogers are currently on a mission for Director Fury in the south.”_

“Call the assassin’s, they might want in on the fun, too.”

_“Right away, sir.”_

The mask snapped up over his face and Tony glanced over to see Bruce, small and mostly naked, next to him. He looked breathtaking in the lights of New York, and decided that they had to have sex on the terrace at some point. He filed the idea away for later. The physicist smiled, and Tony scooped him up. “Ready?”

“Oh, of course. I love getting dropped over battle zones in New York.”

“It has become something of a habit with you.”

They rocketed towards the light. Tony cut a wide arc around the wreckage to see Spiderman locked in battle with a giant who seemed literally made out of sand, and it looked like he was at a serious disadvantage, even from where Tony was at. He winced as the tiny red and blue figure was hit so hard he went through a brick wall.

“Ready?” he asked Bruce. “You smash the sand guy.”

Bruce grunted. He glanced at his lovers face, saw his green eyes. Bruce pecked the side of the golden mask before his body shuddered. “Drop me.”

Tony didn’t know if it was pure insanity or not to let your lover go in mid air, but he did, heart wrenching a little as Bruce’s tiny frame dropped from his arms and plummeted to the ground.

Then his frame exploded into a wall of green muscle, and Tony put his game face on. Time for some fun.

`~+0+~`

Hulk hit ground, made ground crack. Several cars began to make annoying beeps, so Hulk growled as he smashed them. They stopped making sound. Good. Sound hurt Hulk ears. Stupid puny people and their stupid sounds.

"Look out!" a puny voice yelled, and Hulk turned to see something big. Something attacking him, flying at his face.

Roaring, he lifted his arm and punched it. Hulk like punching. Thing had good give, and exploded. Hulk like that too, but no like sand. Messy, get's in eyes. That made Hulk mad.

He snarled, staring at the big man with the big fists. Hulk remembered, saw him hit puny red and blue thing. Bully. Hulk no like bullies, like Army Man, like puny things who picked on puny Banner in factory.

Hulk pounded his fists against his chest and charged.

Sand Man fight good. Hulk better. Smash him good.

Annoying popping things on skin like bugs. Bullets, guns. Hulk hates those. He turned away from Sand Man looking for them so he could smash.

A thing zipped by. Hit one of the puny men helping Sand Man, shooting stupid guns. Hulk look up, see Hawk Man with Red Girl. Good. Hulk smash big, they smash puny others not worth Hulk's smashing.

He smashed Sand Man some more, but Sand Man keep getting bigger. Hulk break Sand Man arm, Sand Man make new one. Make Hulk ANGRY. Want smash _more!_

"Look out, Big Guy," said familiar voice. Mate's Son. Mate's Son Red and Blue Man? Not surprised. Fight run in family, even if puny and could get hurt.

Hulk look where Mate's Son point. See Tin Man, who was Mate when he wasn't wearing red and gold. Tin Man holding a big truck thing.

_Water tanker,_ provided Puny Banner. Hulk turned and smashed Sand Man face. He snatched up Mate's Son and jumped. He landed on more car things and ignored puny protests from Mate's Son. He was too small, not safe. Mate's Son meant much to Puny Banner, Mate.

Tin Man smash water tank, make Sand Man wet, go crumbly. Down sewer.

Hulk look at Mate's son. Growl. "Peter bad," he said.

Mate's son struggle. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Hulk smell blood, fear. Banner feel alarm. Hulk see Mate's Son hurt, chest bleeding. Banner good doctor. Help.

"Quiet," said Hulk.

He ignored puny Mate's Son's screams as he took little one home. Sand Man mud now. Puny. Tin Man, Hawk Man, Red Girl take care of.

Jumped from building to building. Mate's son stop struggling. Good.

Hulk smash into home, crush couch thing.

Toss Mate's Son in silly outfit on cushion.

"Stay," Hulk grunted. "Or Hulk get you back."

"I believe it," said Mate's Son in tiny voice. Not move. Hulk smell fear. Good.

Hulk not sleepy, but Hulk went to sleep anyway.

`~+0+~`

Bruce shuddered as the ruins of the living room came into focus, and he groped at his waist, trying to hold his pants up. He could see the remains of  some modern art Pepper had been raving about, and inwardly cringed at the storm that his less than graceful entrance had made. Normally he liked a minute to sleep and clear the mishmash of chaotic visions from his mind, but something was sticking with him.

He turned to see Spiderman frozen on a couch cushion before him. Red and blue lycra. It was something out of a 1960's comic book.

Clenching his jaw and trying very hard not to get angry again he stepped over to him, reached out, and ripped the mask off. They ducked their head but Bruce recognized his unruly, curly hair.

He let out a slow breath, trying to be calm. Getting worked up and letting the Other Guy show up again wouldn't help anybody. "Peter," he said through clenched teeth.

At first he thought the teen wasn't going to speak, but then he looked up, face alight with sheepish guilt, like he'd been caught with a stolen bottle of booze and not... _whatever this was_. "Um... hey, Bruce."

Bruce let out a slow breath. He wanted to yell, but as he'd just willingly fallen three hundred feet on purpose to let the Other Guy out, he wasn't sure he had the right. He'd just have to do what he was best at, then, and leave the yelling to Tony.

He glanced back at the broken window. As their PR guy, Tony wouldn't be getting back for maybe half an hour, perhaps longer. More than enough time.

"Get up, follow me," said Bruce. He knotted his pants around his middle. Limping, Peter followed behind him to the elevator. Bruce punched in the button for his private lab.

Peter stood to the side, head down, both of his hands squeezed into fists. The gash was long and bleeding, matting the suit to his body. Bruce wondered what to say. He wasn't a parent, never would be in all likelihood, and Peter wasn't just a teenager anymore. He'd saved Manhattan from extreme genetic manipulation and was helping New York's finest stamp out the crime lord Fisk's drug circle. Peter was a hero. It didn't change the fact he was about to graduate, though, and wasn't even able to vote. And add in the super powers...

Bruce was getting a headache.

"Jarvis, give us a heads up when Tony returns," said Bruce, rubbing his temples.

"Of course, Dr. Banner," was the cultured reply.

With a faint _ding_ the elevator doors opened to his lab. Peter still following behind, Bruce led him to his desk.

"Sit," said Bruce. Peter sat, letting out a resigned sigh. "Take off the lycra, I need to see the extent of the damage."

Grumbling, Peter peeled off the spandex uniform, revealing a crumpled T-shirt. Bruce recognized it as one of Tony's and tried not to laugh. He clucked his tongue instead, and Peter removed the woe begotten Black Sabbath shirt with another wince.

Despite the fact they were older, the most prominent markings on his chest where three diagonal slashes from his fight with Dr. Curt Conners. Despite how long it had been, Bruce didn't think those could be made by anything other than a very big animal. The rest was a mottled bruising that had just begun to form from his fight with the Sand Man, as the Hulk was calling him. Peter's arm and chest had a few lacerations on them, crusted over with blood. They'd scabbed a little with the fabric, but taking off the suit had caused them to split open again.

"How?" he asked.

"Plate glass window," said Peter. "Sandy packs a mean punch."

Bruce huffed. "Is there any point in telling you how idiotic and-"

"Nope," said Peter, popping the 'p,' and Bruce was struck by how alike he and his father were. "I've got a gift, like you. I'm using it for good."

The physicist glanced at him while he filled a basin with warm water. "The other guy is not a gift. He's an accident."

"Who probably helped save my life tonight, as well as prevented a mass murderer from getting away."

Bruce sighed. He couldn't, and wouldn't, understand Tony's, and now Peter's, insistence that the Hulk was somehow good. Unwilling to be drawn into some kind of philosophical debate about the Other Guy he started to clean Peter's cuts and changed the subject.

"So I'm assuming you weren't born able to climb walls."

He listened to Peter explain how everything had started, his tone sounding relieved, like he'd been _dying_ to tell _someone._ He went from breaking into Oscorp to learn more about Dr. Conners, to how he'd seen something about his dad's work and gotten bitten by a genetically altered spider.

"That's impossible," said Bruce as he finished applying an anesthetic to the cuts.

"So is getting blasted by gamma radiation and turning into a giant green embodiment of anger," said Peter, watching him work.

Bruce let it go as he picked up a pair of tweezers. The kid had a point. "Continue."

Peter outlined how things had gone from there, testing his abilities both at Stark Tower (explaining an increase of damaged breakables and purloined materials from the labs) and at home with his aunt and uncle. Bruce listened sympathetically as he told him about the man who murdered his uncle, and the following months where he systematically hunted for the killer, using everything Stark Tower had to offer.

Bruce set aside a tray of bloody glass shards. "And where does the Lizard factor in?"

Peter explained as Bruce pulled out a sterilized needle and surgical thread. Bruce knew a thing or two about genetics and the area Peter was describing was almost completely unexplored. As fascinating as it was, he couldn't deny the risks of cross-species testing, and attempting human trials so soon...

"Your father was a genius," said Bruce. The formula was inspired. He would have very much liked to have met Ben Parker, though he'd read several of his papers when he was doing his Thesis at Culver.

Peter watched him stitching the wound. "Both of them are."

Bruce smiled. "Tony really loves you, you know."

The teen ducked his head. "Yeah."

"So, the doctor?"

Peter finished his story as Bruce finished stitching. He wiped the orange anesthetic away and began to bandage him.

"You live with two Avengers who work for SHIELD, an association that _specializes_ in uniquely gifted people, and yet instead of telling us about your problem and letting us help, you reprogrammed Jarvis to delete and alter footage of your movements - an impressive display of coding, by the way, your father's impressed - and decided to keep going with the lone wolf super hero thing?"

"You would have stopped me."

Bruce resisted the urge to say _'well duh,'_ and set aside the last of the gauze and tape. "Peter," he said, trying to keep patient, "Tony cares about you. Loves you. You're his only family If you died it would kill him."

"And he fights aliens, and gets shot at by terrorists, and flung out of windows-"

"But he-"

"-and he's less durable than me! Sure he's got a suit, but he doesn't have fast reflexes, or increased strength, or heal quicker. He's all _I_ have too!"

Bruce fell quiet. "Fine. But you do have to tell him one day, Peter."

The teen looked surprised. "You mean... you're not...?"

Bruce shook his head. "He's your father, it's your business and your responsibility. But if it gets close again..." He let the threat hang.

Peter nodded, looking eager. "Thanks."

Jarvis's voice cut in. _"Dr. Banner, I would like to inform you that Mr. Stark has arrived and is currently doffing his armour on the terrace."_

Peter looked panicked, staring around the lab and all its evidence. Bruce snatched up the torn red and blue top and stuffed it into a bin. "Take off the rest of your suit," he said, "throw it in here."

Peter started to yank off his pants, but he looked back up, face ashen. "My mask?"

Bruce had left it amongst the shattered remains of the couch. He swore, twisting one hand into his hair. "Jarvis, tell Tony where we are. Tell him to hurry." He looked at Peter, who was squirming out of the lycra. "I mean it, Peter. You have to tell him."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, shoving his suit in the bin. "What are we going to tell him?"

"Adlibbing has always been a specialty of mine," said Bruce, running a hand through his hair. "All you know is that you came home and a big green monster blasted through the living room window. Capiche?"

Peter nodded eagerly. "Dumb I can do. Got it."

"Good," said Bruce, letting out a shakey sigh. It was so much easier just to tell him to do his damn homework.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it just cuts off >_>
> 
> And by all means, tell me whatcha think!! :D


End file.
